


That Innocent Disguise

by Xev (Xevikan15)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/pseuds/Xev
Summary: “Well, yeah, I want to be the best for him, and- Minami-san, what's wrong?" Asahi abruptly cut himself off as he noticed Minami's laughter die down. The girl was staring blankly at Asahi's shoulder, and her skin was pale.Asahi wondered if Minami had truly gotten over her initial fear of his delinquent-looking self.While this was happening, Suga was laughing himself to tears at a nearby table, far enough so that Asahi couldn’t see him. Daichi sighed, exasperated at his boyfriend’s antics."Oh my Asahi, you poor thing-!" Suga said, wheezing with laughter. Daichi looked at him fondly, shaking his head."Stop laughing at Asahi's obvious distress, Suga," Daichi sighed. He didn't blame the taller man for not noticing the looming shadow behind him, though. When Noya wanted to be silent, he was extremely quiet.In this case, however, Noya's silence wasn't a good thing.Noya’s silence meant he was somehow able to scarily peek out from behind a conveniently placed potted plant at the pale girl next to Asahi.





	That Innocent Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/gifts).



> If the summary came off stalkerish, I apologize. It's honestly a humorous fic at Asahi's and Noya's expense. Suga just gets the honor of being a witness to this.

It had all started with Nishinoya. Of course it had. One day after school, the Karasuno High School volleyball team had walked after school together to get meatbuns.

Asahi had been walking next to the other third-years, as Suga chatted away about what was happening with his friends in class. Nishinoya was excitedly screaming with Tanaka about something or another, although they were too far away for Asahi to hear. Nishinoya and Asahi had only been together for a week or so, and Asahi was still adjusting to the affection Noya showered him with. He couldn't say he minded, though.

"So then, Minako embarrassed her twin sister by screaming 'SHE LOVES GAYS' and the poor girl was so embarrassed," Suga said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Personally, I didn't think it was that good of an insult, but whatever.”

"Suga, how do you have so much time to gossip?" Daichi sighed, smiling fondly. "I only have enough energy for school, volleyball, and you.”

“Oh, it’s really easy, Daichi!” Suga grinned mischievously. At the sight of that smirk, Asahi ever so slightly moved away from Suga. Daichi didn’t blame him. Suga was prone to wild ideas every so often.

Daichi went back to looking at Suga skeptically. “Easy, how?”

“Weeeeeell...” Suga dragged out the word for emphasis. “All you have to do is smile more, Daichi! You’ll get the energy in no time!”

“Suga, if it was that simple, than even Oikawa’s fake smile could make him tolerable,” Tsukishima snarked from a few feet away. Apparently Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been listening.

”Don’t be salty just because you can’t get enough energy, Stingyshima!” Hinata yelled from up ahead. Kageyama snickered. 

“I’m sorry, Shrimpy, what was that? I couldn’t hear you from down there,” Tsukishima said, aggravating smirk firmly in place. Neither middle blocker noticed the dark aura radiating from behind them, but Suga did.

”Guys, please stop fighting over dumb stuff,” Suga said with an angelic smile. Asahi sighed in relief. Sometimes Suga was a real angel. “Daichi looks like he’s ready to come over here and  _educate_ you.” 

Silence met Suga’s thinly veiled threat, and Asahi shuddered, noticeably moving away from the silver-haired vice-captain. And sometimes, Suga was a devil in disguise.

”Anyway, Asahi-san!” Noya broke the tense silence with a peppy smile. “Where’s your friends?”

Asahi immediately stared at the ground. “Um, people still think I’m a delinquent, and that I should have passed high school a long time ago, so...”

”Nonsense! You should have some friends who won’t judge you,” Suga frowned. Daichi blinked. Had Asahi really never had friends?

”Asahi-senpai, you have us as friends!” Hinata said, determined. 

“Yeah, me too!” Tanaka yelled. He and Noya slapped high fives.

”Well, do you want to get to know someone outside of the volleyball club?” Suga asked, looking at Asahi intently.

”Um, yes, very much,” Asahi said timidly.

”Have more spirit, Asahi!” Noya yelled, slapping his back so hard that the shy giant stumbled forward.

“No one has more energy than you, Noya,” Daichi said, sighing. By this point, the first years had lost interest in the conversation.

”Okay, I’ll call a friend of mine to meet with you this Saturday!” Suga said, practically sparkling.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The blind meeting Suga set up was... actually going quite well, to Asahi’s surprise. Minami was the twin sister that Suga’s classmate Minako had embarrassed. Suga said something about the girl being a great choice in friends because she would let Asahi talk about his boyfriend freely, apparently..?

Asahi was pretty sure he was better off not knowing why the silver-haired setter had sported a mischievous gleam in his eyes when he had happily said that part...

Well, Suga was right. Minami was more than happy to discuss Asahi’s boyfriend, after she had rationalized Asahi’s shy personality with his huge body.

“And then Noya bounced up to me and said his crazy idea so earnestly that I couldn't refuse him," Asahi said sheepishly. Minami giggled excitedly.

"Awww, you're such a good boyfriend, aren't you?" Minami teased, laughing when Asahi immediately blushed.

"Well, yeah, I want to be the best for him, and- Minami-san, what's wrong?" Asahi abruptly cut himself off as he noticed Minami's laughter die down. The girl was staring blankly at Asahi's shoulder, and her skin was pale.

Asahi wondered if Minami had truly gotten over her initial fear of his delinquent-looking self.

While this was happening, Suga was laughing himself to tears at a nearby table, far enough so that Asahi couldn’t see him. Daichi sighed, exasperated at his boyfriend’s antics.

"Oh my Asahi, you poor thing-!" Suga said, wheezing with laughter. Daichi looked at him fondly, shaking his head.

"Stop laughing at Asahi's obvious distress, Suga," Daichi sighed. He didn't blame the taller man for not noticing the looming shadow behind him, though. When Noya wanted to be silent, he was extremely quiet.

In this case, however, Noya's silence wasn't a good thing.

Noya’s silence meant he was somehow able to scarily peek out from behind a conveniently placed potted plant at the pale girl next to Asahi.

”Ah- It’s nothing, Asahi-san. I think I might be dehydrated, that’s all. I’m going to get a drink, okay?” Minami said shakily, getting up and walking away quickly. Asahi stared after her, as she hadn’t given him a chance to reply.

As Minami walked past the eavesdropping parent couple of Karasuno’s volleyball club, the silver-haired meddler pulled her down. 

“Sh!” Suga whispered, muffling her shriek of surprise. “You’ll see why you got stalked.” Daichi mouthed at her to just follow Suga’s instructions, since it was too late to back out. Suga hurriedly flailed at Daichi to start recording, which he somehow understood to do.

As Daichi, Suga, and Minami watched, the small menace with a single strand of blond emerged from his hiding place with as much confidence as he could. He was going to approach the slowly panicking Asahi with as much casualness he could muster, which to the eavesdroppers, was not a lot.

Nishinoya walked up to Asahi cheerfully, pretending to be surprised. “Yo, Asahi-san! It’s a surprise to see you here!”

Daichi was forced to shove his hand into Suga’s mouth to muffle the shriek of laughter that would have otherwise escaped. Minami choked on the water she had gotten, and hurriedly coughed into a napkin. 

”N-noya? What are you doing here?” Poor Asahi was genuinely confused. “Didn’t Suga say I was going to be here, though?”

”O-oh, well, I decided to come to the mall to, uh, buy some food, yeah!” Noya rambled nervously. “I was totally not checking your friend out for your safety, nope!”

By this point, Suga was forced to take a deep breath before he resumed muffling his laughter into Daichi’s shirt. Minami was grinning stupidly at the sight of their interactions. Daichi just shook his head and continued recording.

Asahi frowned. “You wanted to make sure of my friend...? Noya, you don’t trust me?”

”NO I DO!” Noya screamed, flailing his arms. “I DO IT’S JUST THAT-”

Asahi placed his hands on Noya’s shoulders. “Noya, calm down! I’m not mad!”

”Psh, I know you’re not mad!” Noya said with a scoff. At the sight of Asahi visibly wilting, Noya sighed. “It’s just that Tanaka happened to show me the picture of Suga’s friend and she was really cute...”

Asahi stared at the libero in disbelief. “So that’s why you went here...?”

”Well, I do want you to have friends...” Noya mumbled. In hindsight, it was a stupid reason...

”Why would it matter if Minami was cute?” Asahi questioned, genuinely clueless.

Suga’s absolute shriek of ‘BECAUSE HE’S JEALOUS YOU CLUELESS GIANT’ was blocked just in time by Daichi’s shirt, which had been unceremoniously shoved into Suga’s mouth. Minami had helpfully nudged Suga quite forcefully into Daichi’s chest.

Noya shifted his feet shyly. “Because I was kind of jealous, okay?! She’s cute and you’re amazing, so of course I was...”

Asahi blinked. “Why would you ever have to worry about that? I’m so awkward and I look like an axe-murderer or something. If anything I should be worried, because I’m sure there’s lots of people who would love to have your energy and enthusiasm to themselves.”

”...What?” Noya said blankly. Almost as though that thought had never occurred to him, Asahi thought worriedly.

”Well, if jealousy is the problem, let’s make a deal, Asahi-san!” Noya said, suddenly full of energy again.

”Ah, okay,” Asahi said, willing to do anything to make his boyfriend happy.

”Let’s agree to not get jealous! There, problem solved!” Noya declared, with a blinding grin.

”I don’t think that’s how it works, but okay Noya,” Asahi agreed. He still had his doubts, but at least Noya was happy again.

”FINALLY YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE DONE,” Suga yelled, marching over to their table. Both Noya and Asahi jumped, having never noticed the three eavesdroppers.

”The great thing is I now have blackmail, Nishinoya-kun~,” Suga said happily.

Daichi, Noya, and Asahi stared at Suga in horror. Minami was left confused, looking between the three volleyball players and their vice-captain.

Ah well, at least Noya is happy, Asahi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made you laugh lol  
> The prompt came from tumblr:  
> Person A to Person C: Person B is so cute, blah blah blah  
> Person B: *death staring Person C*  
> Person A: And they're really sweet, and funny, and ....


End file.
